chaosofthethreekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos of the Three Kingdoms 2
Chaos of the Three Kingdoms 2 is a sequel to the fan video game'' Chaos of the Three Kingdoms (Known in Japan as ''SanGuoSha or Sangokushi Basara), it was created by the team of Jeremiah Cuff and his friends Kevin Cardinelli, Robert Thompson, and Leshawn Sisk. It was also released in United States on October 14, 2013 for the PC. Story The rampaging army of the Wei Kingdom has wreaked havoc and caused great unrest in the land of Ancient China. The despair, destruction, and suffering became too much for the peasants and the common folk who had felt the grip of this overwhelming evil and powerful army and all hope was lost for them, until the brave generals of the Shu Kingdom led by Liu Bei decided to take a stand and managed to pulverize the evil Dark Lord Cao Cao and the Wei empire into oblivion! But that wasn't the end of all evil, The dark emperor of Wei waits for another opportunity to strike back at his enemies. Ancient China is in danger once again! Come back heroes of Shu! If Liu Bei and her tiger generals can't do it, no one can! New Characters Shu Army Liu Bei- 'A beautiful peasant who is destined to become the empress of the Shu Kingdom and also formed a oath of sister/brotherhood with Guan Yu and Zhang Fei upon her first meeting with them. When the innocent villagers have fallen victim to the genocide caused by Dark Lord Cao Cao and the Wei army, Liu Bei vows to put a stop to his rampage and save as many lives as she can. Wields a broadsword, she is the main hero of the game. 'Yue Ying- 'The wily yet caring wife of Zhuge Liang who serves the Shu Kingdom and is good friends with Liu Bei. A skilled inventor and astrologist, she puts her wisdom and inventions to good use in order to assist Liu Bei in her fight against Dark Lord Cao Cao. Wields a giant double bladed crossbow. Wei Army 'Cao Pi- 'The second son of Dark Lord Cao Cao and the middle brother of Cao Pai. When his sister defected to the Shu Kingdom alongside Ma Chao, Cao Pi wanted revenge. He is fueled with rage and hatred towards his sister for turning her back on her family and the Wei empire, he vows to take her down on his father's behalf at any cost. Wields a imperial longsword. 'Cao Zhang- 'The first son of Dark Lord Cao Cao and the older brother of both Cao Pi and Cao Pai. He assists his brother on his manhunt to bring his traitorous sister back to the Wei empire. Wields a Dragon Pike. 'Cao Ren- 'The younger cousin of Dark Lord Cao Cao who is a wild man that is itching for a fight. He constantly pulls pranks on the vassals of the Wei army which led them to chase after him. However, he makes up his mistakes by showing courage and valor on the battlefield so he can bring glory to the Wei Kingdom. Wields two Dual Spears. 'Zhang He- 'The silent vassal of the Wei army that once served the warlord Yuan Shao. He carries out assasination missions in order to give the advantage to the army of Dark Lord Cao Cao during battle against their enemies. He has been ordered to assasinate Liu Bei and her five tiger generals of Shu to prevent them from interfering with Dark Lord Cao Cao's plans. Wields a Kusarigama. Wu Army 'Zhou Tai-''' A pirate mercenary who serves the Wu Kingdom as Sun Quan's bodyguard. He uses his raw strength to protect his fellow comrades and his lord from any form of danger that comes his way, but becomes ecstatic for a fight when he is backed into a corner by larger enemy armies. Wields two metal clubs. 'Sun Shang Xiang- '''The younger sister of Sun Quan who is good friends with Liu Bei. But her brother decided to take advantage of their friendship by having her join the Shu army and spy on the empress, However she has genuinely grown very close towards Liu Bei and is torn into betraying both her brother and the Wu Kingdom. Wields a pair of fistcuffs. 'Lu Meng- 'A vagrant officer who spended his days of wandering and eventually pledges his servitude to the Wu Kingdom. He acts as a big brother figure towards Lu Xun and often helps the young man through hard times when he is feeling depressed. With his strength and intellect, he fights many battles in order to prove himself and bring glory to Wu. Wields two hookswords. Neutral/Other Forces 'Liu Ren- A mercenary leader who wishes to stop Dark Lord Cao Cao's rampaging conquest and joins forces with the Shu Kingdom. Wields a javelin. Xia Shang- One of Liu Ren's best friends who is part of his mercenary group. He fights against the Wei Kingdom after his kid siblings were abducted by Xiahou Dun when he invaded Xia Shang's home. He takes upon himself to take down the Wei general responsible and rescue his little siblings. Wields a pair of butterfly swords. Hua Hu- The son of Hua Tuo and the best friend of both Liu Ren and Xia Shang who serves the Wei Kingdom as court magician. However, he has grown weary of Dark Lord Cao Cao's malicious actions and sides with his friends' mercenary group. He vows to do his part in putting an end to his former lord's conquest if any means necessary. Wields a sage's staff. Hai Ling- She is the wife of Liu Ren who serves as strategist for his mercenary group. Kind hearted and supportive, Hai Ling does what she can to help her husband and the Shu Kingdom combat the Wei Kingdom with her strategies. Wields a fencing blade. Returning Characters Shu *Zhao Yun *Guan Yu *Zhang Fei *Ma Chao *Guan Li (Guan Cai) *Huang Zhong *Zhuge Liang Wu *Sun Ji (Sun Ce) *Sun Quan *Sun Jia *Gan Ning *Lu Xun *He Qi *Zhou Gan (Zhou Yu) Wei *Cao Cao *Xiahou Yuan *Xiahou Dun *Sima Yi *Xu Huang *Zhang Liao *Cao Pai *Xu Zhu Neutral/ Other *Lu Bu *Diao Chan *Ba Liang *Sun Chun *Liu Xiao *Wen Ying *Lu Qiong *Qiao Hua *Tan Zhi *Che Rong *Meng Huo *Ken Shin Gameplay Changes New enemies to deal with, such as Dragon Tanks, Ballistae Snipers, Celestial Spellcasters, Religious Sect Monks, and Armored Concubines. Liu Bei makes her playable debut in this game as opposed to being an unique NPC from the first game. Additionally, Cao Pai and Guan Li has both received changes in weapons as Cao Pai now fights with a bladed whip made of ice energy while Guan Li wields a detachable twin bladed spear that doubles as a flail instead of fighting with her bare hands and feet like in the first game. All 38 characters are given 4 new skills as well as receiving a brand new 2nd Valor Attack to perform against enemies during battle. A new gameplay mechanic called the Valor Horizon is introduced in this installment, it serves as an upgrade to the Rampage Frenzy that not only puts the character invulnerable state but can also stop the flow of time surrounding the battlefield and deal massive damage towards enemies nearby. All other gameplay mechanics remains the same throughout the installment. 12 new characters are introduced in this sequel along with 24 all new stages, and will be involved in the events of story mode. New Game Modes A New Hero's Journey An upgraded version of Edit Mode which allows players to create their original character and can also create a storyline campaign which the created officer will engage in either 5 or 6 stages that revolve around the historical or fictional battles of the Three Kingdoms that are created or chosen by the player. If save data from the first game is present, then it will be transfered to this mode automatically. Story Mode This game mode returns to the second installment where the player engages in 5 or 6 stages in each of the 46 characters' individual storylines. Free Battle Mode This mode allows players to play any of the stages unlocked from either story or unification mode. Unification Mode This mode returns retaining the same features from the first game. Theme Songs OP: The Days of Ardent By Nagi Yagani END: The Three Kingdoms Will Live On By Nana Mizuki ft. T.M. Revolution Category:Games